Kiss of Confessions
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Ed is back home and when he sits at the river he gets an unexpected visit.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

**Kiss of Confessions**

Ed was walking out to where the hill top by the river was and sits there angrily. He hated when Winry kept buging him about not telling him anything. Sure, he understood that she was worried about Al and him, but they can take care themselves. They have been doing that for years.

He just didn't want to tell her all the things they've been through. Ed knew she couldn't handle the information and what they go through on a daily basis. All the fighting, the killing and the pain. She wouldn't be able to handle their lifestyle. Plus, he didn't want her to get involved. This was his battle and he couldn't allow anymore people he cares about get hurt any more.

Yeah, he cared about her, but only as a sister. Many people seem to get the idea that he loved her for a lover, which wasn't true. She probably loved him romanticly, but he didn't feel the same. When he told her that after she confessed her love to him she was upset for a few days. She got over it though. 'I wonder what she'd think if I told her I was gay.' he thought watching the river water flow.

Suddenly he heard a twig break so he looked up to see who it was. To his surprise it was Envy and he stood ready to fight. "Don't worry, shorty. I'm not here to fight." Envy informed looking out to the river.

Ed snapped and his eyes narrowed. "I'M NOT SHORT!"

Envy only smirked. He loved to make Ed mad. It was always entertaining.

"What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Danthe?" Ed asked after he calmed down.

"Just came to visit."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it meant."

They stood ther quietly together as Ed turned back to face the water as it sparkles under the night sky. This was weird. Usually he would end up fighting Envy once they met, but tonight was diferent. Something was different about Envy.

"Have you eve been in love, Edward?" Envy asked suddenly.

Ed about almost fell over. That was...well...out of the blue. "Why?" he managed to croak out.

"Because I think I am." he answered simply.

This was confusing and a little scary to say the least for Ed. First, he sees Envy here in his home then they didn't fight then they stood peacefully near each other and just out of the blue the man asks him if he's ever been in love before. If you ask him it was kind of freakish.

"Danthe says I don't know what love is since I'm a humunculus. I think she's wrong because I got this strong feeling and it won't go away. Hohenheimsaid I was in love and he seemed happy about it."

"I never thought a humunculus could fall in love."

"Well, they apparantly can since I'm able."

Envy walked up to Ed and says, "You still never answered my question, Edward."

"Yes." he answered simply.

The humunculus stepped so close that their bodies were touching and he tilted Ed's head up to his face and pulling it close to his making the blonde blush.

"I think I'm in love with you, Edward."

"Same...here..." Ed whispered as he closed his eyes.

Envy pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around Ed;s waist while the other arm had it's hand in the blonde's hair. Said blonde wrapped his arms around Envy's neck and kisses back just as much. In the meanwhile Envy had released the other's braid and then played with blonde strands and massaged his scalp. The kiss finally broke apart as the need for air took its toll.

The alchemist was about to say something until he heard Al calling for him and heard him coming this way. Envy also noticed this and only shrugged his shoulders then giving him a chaste kiss grabbing his butt. Ed blushed like a tomatoe.

"Until next time." he says letting go of Ed's butt and leaving like nothing was there.

Ed turned to greet his brother once he came there and they walked back home, but Ed didn't mention anything about what happened at the river. He decided to keep it to himself as he thought about the next he would see his now boyfriend...

* * *

End of oneshot. It sucks. Plain and simple. Please review anyways. At least 5 reviews or I won't write another FMA fic again. 


End file.
